failure
by turtleducklings
Summary: Thalia Grace died at the age of twelve. And it was all my fault.


failure.

**grover**

( _protector of who?_ )

disclaimer: not mine.

**

* * *

**

Failure. That's what I am. A complete failure. I'll never get my searcher's license now.

I had the most powerful demigod alive and she slipped through my fingers. But, what's worse, she sacrificed herself to save _me_. A failure.

We were so close. I could almost see Camp Half-Blood in the distance. But the monsters. So many. I don't think I've ever seen or smelled so many monsters in my lifetime.

I remember Annabeth, so small and scared. She was only seven. But she put on her brave face and ran as though her life depended on it (I guess it did, though).

I remember Luke. Trying so hard to be brave for all of us, but I could smell his fear. He was terrified. With good reason. He was only fourteen years old.

And Thalia. Oh gods, Thalia. She wasn't afraid at all. She pressed onward, hurrying us all along. She was wielding her shield, Aegis, and staying at the back of the group while I led us on.

I was running faster than I ever had. We all were. But now I could actually see the monsters. There was no way we could all make it safely across Camp Half-Blood's magical borders. It was like an entire army was following us, all roaring and running as fast as their monster legs could carry them.

Then we were at the base of Half-Blood Hill. But the monsters were too close. There was no way we could all make it over in time.

"You go, I'll stay and fight!" Thalia yelled over the pouring rain.

"No, we're not leaving you!" Luke argued.

"Thalia, you can't do this on your own! We can't just leave you here!" I shouted.

"You guys have to! We don't stand a chance any other way!"

"Fine, then I'll stay with you!" Luke said. "Grover, take Annabeth and get into camp. We'll hold these guys off."

Thalia grabbed Luke's arm as he reached for his sword. "Luke." She said. "No. I have to do this alone. It's my destiny."

Luke stopped.

"Luke." She said, giving him a hard look. "Let me go."

He stared at her coldly for a few moments. Then without a word, he held out his sword. "Go get 'em, Thals."

She nodded and took the weapon.

Luke grabbed Annabeth's hand and we all started running up the hill. We passed the border and were soon halfway down the hill on the opposite side, running towards the lights of the Big House.

I felt so guilty. I was her protector. I couldn't just leave her there. I had to go back for her. I couldn't be scared anymore. I turned around. I saw Thalia on the top of the hill, fighting off a Cyclops and a few hellhounds all at once. I started running back towards her.

Then lightning flashed, followed by loud, shaking thunder.

And… roots started reaching up from the ground, around Thalia's feet. They wrapped around her legs, and started reaching further up her body. She looked down in alarm. Lightning flashed again, striking the ground around her, and all the monsters vanished in clouds of dust. Still the roots climbed. Luke started running towards her, but jumped back as a giant bolt of lightning struck Thalia.

When the light cleared, Thalia was gone. In her place was a large green pine tree.

"_No!_" Luke shouted. He ran up the hill and to the tree. He started pounding on the trunk, calling Thalia's name. I turned around and scooped up Annabeth. Then I ran up the hill to Luke and what used to be Thalia.

I came up behind him, holding Annabeth in my arms. Luke was on his knees now, his forehead leaning against the tree, weakly beating his fist against the spiky trunk.

I crouched next to Luke and said quietly, "It's no use Luke. Zeus did this. Thalia is gone."

Luke looked at me with more grief than I've ever seen in a person. And he did something I'd never seen him do before or since.

Luke put his head in his hands and started sobbing. I sat down heavily on the ground, Annabeth in my lap, and cried too. Annabeth was shivering. I thought it was from the rain. But when I looked down, she was sobbing silently. I held her tighter and reached out to put my hand on the trunk of the pine.

Thalia was my responsibility. I was her protector. It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't have let her stay. Or maybe I should have stayed with her at least. But no. I was a scared little satyr, and I was too much of a coward to stand and fight. I held Annabeth even tighter and hung my head in shame as the wave of grief and guilt washed over me.

Thalia Grace died at the age of twelve.

And it was all my fault.


End file.
